1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toothbrushes, and more particularly, the invention relates to a toothbrush that has a unique angle which can aid in cleansing the inner surface of teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
The condition of teeth is closely related to the health condition of mankind. Thus, in modern days, people have paid much attention to the concept of “prevention is better than cure”, which encourages people to establish good oral hygiene and maintain healthy teeth. Generally speaking, the health condition of teeth is established during its early stages. During the formation stage, the condition of teeth can deteriorate if they are not treated with proper care. Although fillings and dentures can be applied to repair damaged teeth, teeth having artificial replacements can never be as good as natural ones.
Many medical reports have indicated that decayed teeth (dental caries) originate from the inner surface of the tooth. In the marketplace, the handle of traditional toothbrushes is either straight or slightly curved and with the bristles perpendicular to the handle. The design of these traditional toothbrushes has certain angle limitations on hand movements. They are suitable for cleaning the outer surface of teeth, but the inner surface of teeth, where the dental caries often take place, cannot be easily cleaned.
Furthermore, the bristles on the head portion of traditional toothbrushes are often integrated with the body of the toothbrush. The marketplace does not offer a toothbrush that allows replacing the bristles alone to suit the requirements of different users.
The prevention of dental caries relies heavily on the individual's hygienic habit, and thus, it is crucial to choose a right toothbrush. However, the types of toothbrushes that the marketplace offers are very much limited. Generally, doctors can only recommend the types of “bristles” or “handles” for their clients to choose from. Thus, the present invention has made an improvement on the toothbrushes in the prior art to resolve these problems.